Traditionally soft luggage has been constructed of canvas fabrics, nylon, and vinyl. However such conventional fabrics have a number of properties that are not always considered desirable. For instance canvas can be adversely affected by rot or mildew, vinyl does not have textile appearance and hand, and regular nylon filament or highly abrasion resistant textured nylon results in flat, texture-less fabrics after conventional backcoating or lamination.
In order to provide a substitute for conventional soft luggage fabrics, recently soft luggage has been constructed of plain weave textured nylon fiber such as CORDURA. Soft luggage fabrics made of CORDURA are relatively lightweight while having a bulk superior to cotton, have significantly greater strength than cotton, have excellent abrasion resistance properties, and are not subject to rot or mildew. However, soft luggage of 100% plain weave CORDURA fabric, which may be back coated or film backed, while well suited for performing its ultimate function, has a flat, filament appearance (including luster) and hand, and does not always have optimum body or water-resistant barrier properties.
According to the present invention soft luggage is produced which eliminates the problems inherent in prior art soft luggage fabrics. The soft luggage according to the present invention has all the desirable characteristics of 100% CORDURA plain weave soft luggage or other highly abrasion resistant soft luggage, but additionally has improved appearance, body, texture, and water resistance. The fabric walls of the soft luggage according to the present invention have a textile-like appearance (including reduced luster) and hand, have good body, and include a water-resistant barrier. In general, the soft luggage according to the present invention is attractive, functional, tough, water repellent, and durable.
According to the present invention a piece of soft luggage having a plurality of fabric walls defining an interior volume is provided. The luggage includes means providing access to the interior volume and handle means for facilitating carrying of the piece of luggage. The fabric forming the walls comprises a laminate including an outer layer, a lining layer, and a middle layer sandwiched between the outer lining layers. The outer layer comprises a fabric with a raised effect weave with highly abrasion resistant yarn (e.g. CORDURA or the like) providing the raised yarn and the face thereof facing outwardly from the middle layer; and a distinct spun-like low luster yarn providing the ground yarn. The ground yarn preferably is spun polyester and the warp and filling yarns are of different color (although preferably complimentary colors). The middle layer may comprise a solid film of polymeric material capable of providing a suitable bond strength with the outer and lining layers, and the lining layer preferably comprises a dyed and overprinted suitable textile-like fabric, such as NEXUS. The construction of NEXUS fabric is fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
According to another aspect of the present invention a piece of soft luggage having a plurality of fabric walls defining an interior volume is provided. The luggage includes means providing access to the interior volume and handle means for facilitating carrying the piece of luggage. The fabric forming the walls comprises a fabric with a raised effect weave outer layer with the raised yarn facing outwardly of the interior volume, highly abrasion resistant yarn providing the raised yarn and a spun-like yarn, distinct from the warp yarn and which provides a textile-like aesthetics (i.e., appearance - including luster - and tactility) to the fabric, providing the filling yarn. The luggage wall fabric further comprises a lining, and means for attaching the outer layer and lining together while providing a water-resistant barrier and providing desired body and stiffness and dimensional stability. The warp ribbed fabric outer layer preferably comprises a warp faced twill weave having a 3.sub.1 1.sub.1 construction, with the warp yarn having about a 1000 denier.
A fabric suitable for use in the construction of soft luggage or of the like according to the present invention consists essentially of the following: An outer layer of fabric comprising a raised effect, with the raised yarn being highly abrasion resistant yarn and the ground yarn being a spun-like yarn (preferably having a different color than the raised yarn). A lining layer comprising a textile-like fabric; and a middle layer comprising a solid film of polymeric material laminated between the outer and lining layers with the raised yarn facing outwardly from the middle layer, and with the middle layer providing a water-resistant barrier and desired body and laminate strength and dimensional stability.
The invention also contemplates a method of making a piece of soft luggage having fabric walls defining an interior volume. The method comprises the steps of: Weaving an outer fabric having a raised effect with the raised yarn being highly abrasion resistant yarn and the ground yarn being a spun-like yarn, distinct from the raised yarn, which provides textile-like aesthetics to the fabric. Forming a lining fabric. Laminating the outer fabric and the lining fabric together with a middle layer sandwiched therebetween so that the raised yarn of the outer fabric face away from the middle layer and so that the middle layer provides a water-resistant barrier and desired body and laminate stiffness and dimensional stability, to thereby produce a final fabric. Cutting the final fabric to form luggage walls. Forming the luggage walls into a piece of luggage defining an interior volume therein with the outer fabric exterior of the interior volume. Providing means for providing access to the interior volume in the luggage walls; and providing handle means to the piece of luggage to facilitate carrying thereof.
It is primary object of the present invention to provide attractive, tough, durable, and water-resistant soft luggage fabric walls having textile-like appearance and hand characteristics. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.